Jenny Wakeman
- Teen Team= - Raggedy Android= }} |caption = Jenny in UNBSX |alias = Jennifer "Jenny" Wakeman |show = My Life as a Teenage Robot |first = "My Neighbour is a Teenage Robot", January 5th, 1997 |sex = Female (Designed) |age = 15 (Designed) |species = Robot |eyes = Black |hair = Blue |relatives = Noreen Wakeman (Mother/Creator) |friends = Melody Locus, Misty, Vega, Nicktoons Heroes |enemies = Vexus |occupation = School Student |residence = Tremorton}} XJ-9, or her self chosen name; Jennifer "Jenny" Wakeman, is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon show, My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is the cute and very beautiful robotic "daughter" created by Nora Wakeman. She is a student at Tremorton High School. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Jenny appears as a playable unlockable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. She is one of the Master Models that has to be saved, and one of the few that is playable afterwards. She and GIR are the only unlockable characters playable in both the console and handheld version of the game. She can be unlocked by jumping in a pipe in the EvilToyCo Factory, Zone 3. When you've entered her pipe you have to complete a mini game with Tak, and then you have to collect her Master Model. Her special costume in the game is Jenny with a Hot Rod color scheme from the episode "The Great Unwashed." She fight by transforming her hands into big spiked fists. In the DS version, you unlock her by completing Amity Park. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Jenny appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. She is one of the characters who's show has the most characters represented, the others being Danny Phantom and Avatar: The Last Airbender. She was the second character to be revealed. Nicktoons BasketBall Jenny Appears as a playable character in the game. She isn't the best but shes pretty good. She was a character revealed in game. Bio Created by Dr. Nora Wakeman, Model XJ-9 is a highly sophisticated battle robot, developed to save the world from numerous threats. However, XJ-9, wishing to live the life of a normal teenage girl, began to assert herself, discarding her model number in favour of a name, "Jenny". However, her will for justice is strong, and still wishes to be a hero to the good people of Tremorton, but finds that and her desire to be normal under constant attack by the villainous Cluster, aliens from a robotic world led by the vicious Queen Vexus, who wants to indoctrinate her into her clan, by force if necessary. Special Powers *Super Strength. *Highly Durable Armor Plating, resistant to even atmospheric damage. *Flight. *Can configure her robotic parts and reshape her frame to form various weapons, such as drills, blades and powerful lasers. Quotes Intro *"Ready for action!" *"All systems online!" *"Mooooooom! I've got this, don't worry!" *"Thanks for the save from that factory, but don't think I'm gonna let up in this fight!" (Intro against Danny Phantom) *"You've got some cool gadgets. Wanna take 'em for a test run against mine?" (Intro against Skulker/Technus/Jimmy Neutron) *"Don't think I've forgotten about that time you locked me in that toy factory, Calamitous! It's go time!" (Intro against Professor Calamitous) *"No matter how many times I kick your butt, you keep coming back for more? What's with you?" (Intro against Vexus) *"Don't think I'll go easy on you, old friend! Get ready!" (Intro against Vega) *"Misty...didn't think I'd see you here." (Intro against Misty) *"A...dinosaur? Man, this is so weird." (Intro against Reptar) *"....do I even wanna know what you're suppose to be?" (Intro against Ooblar) *"You've made the right choice." (Intro if Stormy is her partner in Story Mode) *"Hey, watch it with those bubbles! I rust easily!" (Intro against Spongebob) *"Time I put you back in space, space bug!" (Intro against Lord Dregg) *"That chalk is going to clog my intake valves if I'm not careful. Let's make this quick, huh?" (Intro against Rudy) Win Pose *"Whoops, my mom's calling. Gotta jet!" *"Aw MAN! Now I'm going to be late for school! Thanks a lot." *"All in a day's work for a teenage robot!" *"Oh, great. Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to buff out those claw marks! Ugh!" (Win Pose against Kitty Katswell or El Tigre) *"Master of Technology? Yeah, right!" (Win Pose against Technus) *"Quick question....what's the point in fighting me if your suit isn't even finished?" - (Win Pose against Professor Calamitous) *"Maybe I should get one of those golden chips! That sword of yours gave me a pretty rough time!" (Win Pose against Vega) *"Clean up on Aisle 7!" (Win Pose against Ooblar) *"You're all washed up, Vexus." (Win Pose against Vexus) *"What's the matter, Misty? Didn't whoever hired you pay you enough to win?" (Win Pose against Misty) *"You'd probably have won if your head wasn't so far up in the clouds." (Win Pose against Sheen) Victory Screen *"Don't take it so hard. I've got the strength of a million and seventy men, so it's not like you didn't know what you were in for." *" Whoops. Looks like I got carried away again. Sorry about your face!" *"My mom was just kidding about XJ-10! There's no way she'll ever try to replace me after that performance, right?" *" I like your style! You've got all of those amazing powers, and you get to live it up a little. What I wouldn't give to be in your shoes someday!" (Victory Screen against Korra) *"Sayonara, Kimi-chan!" (Victory Screen against Kimi) *"Maybe you should spend more time finishing your projects than playing with toys, Professor!" (Victory Against Professor Calamitous) *" That was a good fight! Cluster Prime's definitely in good hands with you in charge." (Victory Screen against Vega) *"Can I get your autograph? My friend Tuck's a really, really big fan of yours! Um....no pun intended." (Against Really Really Big Man) *"No means NO, Vexus. Now beat it before I step on you, you old cockroach." (Victory Screen against Vexus) *"You should be a hero because it's the right thing to do, not because of the number of zeroes on your paycheck. I had really hoped you knew that by now." (Victory Screen against Misty) *"You look thirsty, Mr. Lizardman! Let me fix you up! WATER! ....huh. Guess Mom never got around to installing that yet. Sorry!" (Victory Screen against Rango) *X-Box 360 only* Miscellaneous * *raspberry with one hand on her cheek* (Taunt #1) * *Mom's monitor pops out of chest* "MOM! I can handle this!!" *puts monitor back in chest* (Taunt #2) *"Ready for anything!" (Tag In) *"See ya!" (Tag Out) *"Here goes nothing!" (If first to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"Time to give it my all!" (If second to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"NOO!!!" (Loss if hit with Hard Attack) *"System...overload....can't take it anymore...." (Loss if hit with a Light Attack) * *arm falls off* "It's just a scratch, I can still fight!" (Loss via Time Over) Alternate Costume Name: Teen Team Costume First Appearance: "Teen Team Time", January 26th, 2005 Bio: Jenny once considered joining the Teen Team, a group of alien superheroes who fight crime! Unfortunately, she came to realise their disdain for humans, and quit the team once they refused to help her save them. She kept the costume, though, because hey....it'd be a pity to let it go to waste, right? Halloween Costume Name: Raggedy Android First Appearance: "Raggedy Android", August 8th, 2003 Bio: Developed by Nora Wakeman to satisfy Jenny's needs to become 'normal' and 'popular', the human form of Jenny is actually a form-fitting (well, almost) exosuit for her to wear. However, despite being refined and tinkered with by her mother, the exosuit took on a life of its own, and refused to separate itself from its host. It even sent subliminal messages to Jenny, brainwashing her into believing that she absolutely needed the suit. But it appears that all of the kinks have been worked out, and Jenny is extremely beautiful, just like a NORMAL, HUMAN GIRL should be- -ack- Can anyone.....can anyone hear me? Somebody, PLEASE...get me out of thi- Ha, ha, ha....just kidding. I mean, why would Je-I put back on this exosuit if it was still crazy and possessive, right? Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Jenny is seen flying by in the background where you have to capture her with your camera. She is the only one from her show to appear. Other Games Jenny appears as a playable character in Nicktoon BasketballNicktoons Basketball. Gallery My_life_as_a_Teenage_Robot_XJ9.png|Jenny as she appears in her show Nicktoons jenny alternate costume by neweraoutlaw-d5xbc16.png|Teen Team Costume Nicktoons jenny halloween costume by neweraoutlaw-d5xbayl.png|Raggedy Android nicktoons___jenny__palette_swaps__by_neweraoutlaw-d5qmeob.png|Palette Swaps xj9_rejected_design_by_neweraoutlaw-d53j57e.jpg|Rejected Design for UNBSX Category:Characters Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Female Category:Robot Category:Protagonist Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Starter Category:Unlockable Category:Chronicles of illusion characters Category:Heroes